Life at the CBI
by Lothiriel84
Summary: La vita al CBI raccontata in una raccolta di one-shots che spaziano su un ampio periodo di tempo - seguendo le vicende narrate negli altri miei racconti.
1. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry**

"Lisbon, aspetta! Io…"

"No, Jane. Stavolta hai davvero passato il limite. Ne ho abbastanza".

Così dicendo sbatté la portiera e partì a tutta velocità.

Jane la seguì con lo sguardo, quindi sospirò. Dopotutto se lo meritava. Si incamminò lentamente, incurante della pioggia che cadeva a dirotto.

...

Un'ora e mezza più tardi, entrando al CBI, fu accolto dagli sguardi perplessi dei suoi colleghi. Evidentemente il suo aspetto non doveva essere dei migliori.

Senza una parola si sdraiò sul divano e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva un freddo terribile, e il fatto che i suoi vestiti fossero completamente bagnati non migliorava certo le cose.

Finalmente scivolò in un inquieto dormiveglia, in cui i rumori familiari dell'ufficio lo raggiungevano a tratti, confondendosi con i suoi sogni agitati.

...

"Jane, svegliati. Ti ho preparato il tè".

Non ottenendo alcuna risposta, Grace si chinò su di lui per scuoterlo.

C'era qualcosa che non andava. Jane non aveva mai avuto un sonno così pesante.

Gli posò una mano sulla fronte, ritraendola immediatamente. Quindi si diresse verso l'ufficio di Lisbon.

...

"Dovresti parlargli".

Lisbon scosse la testa, esasperata. Prima Rigsby, e adesso anche Cho. Possibile che tutti quanti avessero improvvisamente deciso di prendere le parti di Jane?

"Capo…", chiamò Grace, facendo capolino dalla porta.

"Che c'è, Van Pelt?"

"È per Jane… credo che non si senta bene. Ha la fronte che scotta".

Lisbon si morse le labbra. Perfetto, ci mancava solo questo per farla sentire ulteriormente in colpa.

...

"Jane, mi senti? Jane, se non ti svegli sarò costretta a chiamare un medico".

Di fronte a questa minaccia Jane si mosse, mormorando debolmente: "Niente medici, Lisbon. Per favore".

"D'accordo. Ce la fai ad alzarti? Ti accompagno a casa".

Non aveva la minima idea di dove lui vivesse – o meglio, in quale luogo dormisse le rare volte in cui non passava la notte al CBI – ma supponeva che viste le circostanze Jane avrebbe anche potuto indicarle la strada.

"Voglio restare qui", replicò lui con voce lamentosa – come avrebbe potuto fare un bambino di cinque anni.

Lisbon aprì la bocca per replicare, quindi parve cambiare idea e tacque. In fondo ormai i vestiti di Jane erano asciutti, e probabilmente avrebbe riposato meglio sul suo divano prediletto.

Ritornò nel proprio ufficio, rovistando nei cassetti alla ricerca di un'aspirina.

...

Quando Jane aprì nuovamente gli occhi, l'ufficio era immerso nella penombra. Non c'era più nessuno, ad eccezione di Lisbon che sedeva accanto al divano – scorrendo distrattamente il fascicolo dell'ultimo caso.

"Perché sei ancora qui?"

Lei ignorò la domanda. "Come stai?"

"Meglio, credo… merito della tua aspirina".

Lisbon gli sfiorò la fronte. La febbre era scesa, anche se era probabile che salisse di nuovo una volta passato l'effetto dell'aspirina. In ogni caso non era nulla che non potesse guarire in un paio di giorni.

"Si può sapere perché non hai preso un taxi, invece di attraversare a piedi Sacramento sotto la pioggia?"

"Perché me lo meritavo".

Rimase per un attimo interdetta, domandandosi se Jane non stesse peggio di quanto sembrava. Non era una cosa di tutti i giorni sentirlo ammettere di aver sbagliato.

"Jane…"

"Dico sul serio. Non volevo che quell'uomo ti insultasse per causa mia. Mi dispiace".

"Jane, non è questo il punto. Non m'importa se un testimone pensa che io sia incapace di fare il mio lavoro. Ma ci sono delle regole da rispettare, lo sai benissimo".

Lui scosse la testa. "Avrebbe dovuto prendersela con me. Tu sei un ottimo agente. La migliore. L'ho sempre pensato".

Lisbon sorrise. Che strani scherzi gioca la febbre… Non aveva mai sentito Patrick Jane parlare a quel modo – e con ogni probabilità non le sarebbe capitato di nuovo.

"Dormi, adesso. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiama: sono sul divano nel mio ufficio".

Per un attimo provò l'impulso di passargli una mano tra i capelli – come faceva con i suoi fratelli quando erano malati – ma lo scacciò subito.

Spense la lampada sulla scrivania di Van Pelt e si allontanò senza fare rumore.


	2. Examination

**Examination**

Giocherellando nervosamente con la croce d'oro che portava al collo, Lisbon attese che Hightower le facesse _quella_ domanda.

La verità era che si sentiva troppo stanca per affrontare l'argomento. L'aveva già fatto una volta, in merito alla situazione tra Van Pelt e Rigsby. E aveva dovuto sudare sette camicie per convincere Hightower della validità delle proprie argomentazioni. Ma stavolta era lei ad essere coinvolta in prima persona. Il che rendeva tutto infinitamente più difficile.

Si mosse sulla sedia, a disagio. Se solo Hightower si fosse decisa a parlare…

"Come va la spalla?"

Questa era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettata. Impiegò qualche secondo prima di riuscire a formulare una risposta coerente.

"Meglio… decisamente meglio. A volte mi dà un po' fastidio, ma niente che possa interferire con il mio lavoro".

"Mi fa piacere. Ma gradirei che tu non la trascurassi troppo. Preferisco avere i miei agenti in buona salute. Quindi fammi un favore, ed evita di passare la notte sulle scartoffie, almeno per un po'. D'accordo?"

"D'accordo", rispose debolmente Lisbon, ancora spiazzata per l'inaspettata piega che aveva preso la conversazione.

Hightower sorrise. "Bene. Puoi andare".

...

Van Pelt detestava i colloqui con Hightower. Ogni volta la prendeva la medesima ansia di una ragazzina alle prese con un esame importante. Solo che stavolta non aveva la minima idea del motivo per cui era stata convocata.

Ripercorse mentalmente le ultime settimane. Nulla di rilevante, a parte l'incidente che era capitato a Lisbon. Si chiese nervosamente se lei e Wayne avessero in qualche modo oltrepassato i limiti che Lisbon aveva loro accuratamente fissato. No, non ricordava nulla del genere. Ma allora… perché Hightower voleva parlare con lei?

Finora le aveva posto delle domande puramente di routine – tutte cose che probabilmente conosceva già dai rapporti. E ora… questo silenzio, come se volesse riflettere prima di farle un'ultima domanda.

"Qualcosa da rilevare riguardo ai tuoi colleghi?"

Grace la fissò, chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare. Che si trattasse di quello che Cho aveva supposto riguardo a… No, non poteva essere. In ogni caso, lei non _sapeva_ nulla.

Si affrettò a scuotere la testa – sperando che il suo nervosismo non la tradisse.

"D'accordo. Grazie, Van Pelt".

Grace si ritirò in buon ordine, cercando di scacciare il fastidioso sospetto che Hightower in realtà sapesse molto più di quanto non lasciava intendere…

...

Rigsby sapeva che in quel momento aveva più o meno la stessa espressione di un bambino sorpreso a rubare la marmellata. Lo sapeva, ma non poteva farci nulla.

Lisbon era stata molto chiara riguardo alle condizioni a cui lui e Grace avrebbero potuto restare insieme. Nessuna dimostrazione di affetto in pubblico, nessuno comportamento che avesse potuto anche lontanamente essere definito non professionale.

Ma a volte aveva l'impressione che Hightower si soffermasse a considerare perfino le occhiate che loro due si scambiavano. E temeva che potesse da un momento all'altro rimangiarsi la promessa che Lisbon era riuscita a strapparle.

"Agente Rigsby, c'è forse qualcosa su cui dovrei essere informata?"

"Io… no… non credo".

"Dunque non è necessaria quell'espressione colpevole, no?"

Hightower inclinò il capo, sorridendo. Si domandò se – magari più tardi – Rigsby avrebbe intuito il vero motivo per cui era stato convocato.

...

"Non sono affari miei".

Cho sedeva immobile, le braccia incrociate e un'espressione decisa sul suo viso impassibile. Hightower non gli avrebbe cavato di bocca una parola in più a quel proposito. Non gli importava quali avrebbero potuto essere le conseguenze del suo silenzio.

Hightower annuì lentamente, tamburellando la penna sulla scrivania.

"Apprezzo la lealtà, agente Cho. E anche la discrezione. Sono due qualità molto importanti per un poliziotto".

Cho non mosse un muscolo, attendendo semplicemente che lei proseguisse.

"È tutto. Puoi andare".

...

"Voleva vedermi?"

Hightower soffermò per un istante lo sguardo sul sorriso sornione di Jane.

"Sì. Siediti". Fece una pausa. "Devo supporre che tu conosca già il motivo per cui ti ho fatto venire qui?"

"Oh, sì".

"Sentiamo".

"Ovviamente si tratta di me e Teresa. Anche se in realtà l'aveva già capito, e non aveva affatto bisogno di interrogare il resto del team. Dopotutto è abbastanza evidente… anche per via di questo".

Mostrò la mano sinistra, dove ora mancava l'anello che per tanto tempo si era ostinato a portare.

Hightower sorrise, divertita. "Anche. Ma a dire la verità quello che ha confermato i miei sospetti è stato proprio il tuo comportamento".

"Vale a dire?"

"Il fatto che tu abbia improvvisamente deciso di comportarti in maniera tutto sommato… accettabile. Almeno per i tuoi standard".

Jane rise. "Acuta osservazione". Incrociò le dita, quindi proseguì con aria tranquilla. "Dunque?"

Hightower decise di stare al gioco. "Sai bene, Jane, che il regolamento…"

"Oh, andiamo. Sappiamo entrambi che la cosa la diverte così tanto che ha già deciso da tempo di ignorare il regolamento. Come del resto ha già fatto per Van Pelt e Rigsby. In ogni caso – strettamente parlando – io non sono un agente, ma un semplice consulente. Il regolamento non si applica nel mio caso".

"E cosa dovrei trovarci di tanto divertente?"

"Probabilmente il fatto che alla fine io abbia scelto l'unica donna in grado di controllarmi – senza contare il fatto che una persona seria e razionale come Teresa abbia deciso di fidarsi di uno come me".

Finalmente anche Hightower si abbandonò a una risata.

"D'accordo, hai ragione tu. Che altro leggi nella mia mente?"

Jane assunse un'espressione di falsa modestia. "Niente di speciale. Ha convocato tutti i membri del team semplicemente per vedere come avrebbero reagito. Ha lasciato me per ultimo perché sapeva che non avrei mostrato alcun segno di ansia o di disagio. Non ha chiesto nulla a Lisbon per non infierire su di lei, visto che è rientrata in ufficio da poco più di una settimana. Per quanto riguarda gli altri… magari qualche velata allusione a Van Pelt e Rigsby – anche se quest'ultimo con ogni probabilità non l'avrà colta – per poi porre una domanda precisa a Cho, l'unico che sicuramente aveva intuito tutto. Come sto andando?"

"Non c'è male. Per caso hai origliato?"

"No. Mi è bastata un'occhiata alle loro espressioni quando uscivano dal suo ufficio".

Di nuovo un sorriso divertito affiorò sulle labbra di Hightower.

"Molto bene".

"Posso andare?"

"Certo".

Attese che Jane fosse sulla soglia prima di aggiungere: "Un'ultima cosa, Patrick. Credo che questa sia un'ottima occasione, tanto per te quanto per Teresa. Cerca di non sprecarla".

Jane sorrise, ma i suoi occhi erano stranamente seri.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo".


	3. Ice cream

**Ice cream**

"Jane, si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente?"

"Teresa, posso spiegarti…"

"No. Non voglio sentire le tue scuse. Fammi un favore e sparisci dalla mia vista".

...

Salendo lentamente le scale che portavano all'attico, Jane dovette ammettere con sé stesso che stavolta aveva davvero esagerato. Non gli era mai capitato di offendere i familiari della vittima, irritare un testimone chiave e insultare il capo della polizia locale tutto nello stesso giorno. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che Teresa fosse furiosa.

Si sdraiò sul suo letto improvvisato, alzando uno sguardo inquieto al soffitto. Dopotutto non era certo la prima volta che lui e Teresa litigavano a causa di qualche sua stupidaggine. Di solito si limitava ad attendere che Teresa si calmasse, prima di chiedere scusa e fare pace.

Ma stavolta – chissà perché – non si sentiva affatto tranquillo. C'era qualcosa che continuava a tormentarlo, qualcosa che non riusciva a focalizzare.

Finalmente, in un lampo, la sua mente individuò il dettaglio che l'aveva turbato.

_Sparisci dalla mia vista_, aveva detto Teresa. In quel preciso momento lo assalì un'ondata di panico. E se prima o poi Teresa si fosse stancata di sopportare le sue iniziative sconsiderate e i suoi metodi decisamente poco ortodossi? E se con il suo comportamento avesse finito per perderla?

Il solo pensiero lo fece stare male fisicamente. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare quella paura irrazionale che improvvisamente minacciava di soffocarlo.

...

La prima a salire di sopra fu Grace. Jane l'aveva previsto, ma non aveva davvero alcuna voglia di parlare. Né con Grace, né con nessun altro.

"Jane… tutto ok?"

Attese invano una risposta. In ogni caso la sua era più che altro una domanda retorica. Jane aveva la medesima espressione di un cane bastonato.

"Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare…", proseguì in tono incerto.

Jane scosse la testa. Grace si rassegnò a tornare in ufficio.

...

Doveva avere un aspetto veramente terribile se perfino Rigsby aveva deciso di salire a controllare, rifletté Jane.

"Stiamo per uscire a pranzo. Ci chiedevamo se per caso ti va di unirti a noi".

Ottimo tentativo, almeno per gli standard di Rigsby. Jane si limitò ad un breve cenno di diniego.

...

"Non sei un po' troppo cresciuto per andarti a nascondere nella tua stanza ogni volta che c'è un problema?"

L'ombra di un sorriso sfiorò le labbra di Jane. Brusco e ironico. Tipico di Cho. Decisamente più efficace di qualsiasi parola detta in tono comprensivo o di commiserazione.

"Tecnicamente questa non è la mia stanza".

"Sai cosa voglio dire".

Un silenzio.

"Bene. Se hai voglia di parlare, noi siamo di sotto".

...

Teresa riappese il ricevitore. Finalmente anche questa era sistemata. Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio: le quattro. Ormai era troppo tardi per pranzare.

Afferrò la giacca e uscì dal suo ufficio.

"Dov'è Jane?", domandò sorpresa, notando che non si trovava sul suo divano come d'abitudine.

"Di sopra, con l'aria di uno scolaretto in castigo", fu la concisa risposta di Cho.

Corrugando la fronte, Teresa si affrettò verso le scale.

...

"Patrick, cos'hai?"

Non c'era più traccia di collera sul viso o nella voce di Teresa. Solo una sincera preoccupazione.

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, e Jane chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi alla sua carezza. Come un bambino che si sente finalmente al sicuro dagli incubi notturni.

"Sei arrabbiato con me per quello che ti ho detto prima?"

Lui la guardò, chiaramente sconvolto dall'idea.

"Io? No. Solo… ho avuto paura", concluse in un soffio.

Teresa capì al volo ciò che intendeva dire.

"Jane, quello che succede al lavoro non cambia quanto c'è tra noi due. So perfettamente che è difficile tenere separate le due cose, ma ho intenzione di riuscirci. Non voglio gettare via tutto quello che abbiamo costruito insieme per una semplice incomprensione sul lavoro. Anche se tu hai un dono particolare per farmi perdere le staffe", terminò ridendo.

Finalmente Jane sorrise. "Per fortuna tu sei la donna più paziente che io abbia mai conosciuto".

"Non approfittarne troppo, però".

"D'accordo".

Jane si alzò. "Come posso farmi perdonare tutti gli incidenti diplomatici che ho provocato stamattina?"

Teresa finse di riflettere.

"Potresti offrirmi un gelato. Ho passato le ultime ore a fare telefonate per rimediare ai tuoi disastri, e adesso sto morendo di fame".

"Vada per il gelato, allora".

Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, accompagnandola verso le scale.

"Naturalmente anch'io dovrei farmi perdonare per la sfuriata di stamattina. Ti va un gelato?"

"Ho un'idea migliore", replicò Jane, prendendola tra le braccia e dandole un bacio.

"Jane, non in ufficio!", rise Teresa.

"Per prima cosa qui non siamo in ufficio, ma nell'attico", puntualizzò lui con calma. "E secondariamente… preferisco che tu mi chiami Patrick".

"Va bene… Patrick", fece lei, restituendogli il bacio. Quindi gli lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa.

"E il mio gelato?"

"Agli ordini!"

La prese sottobraccio, correndo giù per le scale – tra le risate di entrambi.

...

"Ci vediamo più tardi", lanciò Jane, mentre trascinava Teresa – ancora in preda ad una crisi di ilarità – verso l'ascensore.

Grace, Rigsby e Cho si scambiarono un'occhiata.

"E anche stavolta è andata", commentò lapidariamente Cho, prima di tornare al suo lavoro.


	4. Therapy

**Therapy**

"Qualcuno vuole un caffè?", domandò Rigsby, lanciando un'occhiata speranzosa in direzione di Grace.

"Per me no, grazie".

Il tono brusco di Grace non mancò di demoralizzare ulteriormente Rigsby.

Cho scosse lentamente il capo – e non solo per declinare l'offerta. Non era possibile andare avanti a quel modo. Un altro giorno così, e sarebbe stato costretto a rinchiudere quei due nella medesima stanza – finché non si fossero decisi a chiarirsi una volta per tutte.

Jane si mosse sul divano come se qualcosa avesse disturbato il suo riposo, quindi commentò in tono neutro: "Fa freddino stamattina. Credo che andrò nell'ufficio di Lisbon".

Passando accanto a Cho lo udì distintamente sussurrare: "Codardo".

Sorrise tra sé, mentre – una volta tanto – bussava leggermente contro lo stipite della porta prima di entrare.

...

Teresa alzò lo sguardo quando Jane si accomodò sul suo divano.

"Che c'è?"

"Aria di tempesta. Qui dentro è più riparato".

Lei sospirò. "Di nuovo Van Pelt e Rigsby?"

"E chi, se no?"

"Inizio a pensare che Hightower avesse ragione…"

"Davvero?"

"No. Però a volte mi viene il dubbio".

Jane rise. "Glielo farò sapere".

"Piantala".

"Oh, andiamo, Teresa…"

Fu interrotto da un deciso picchiettio alla porta.

"Avanti".

Cho entrò e richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle.

"Capo, credo che abbiamo un problema".

Teresa annuì. "Lo credo anch'io".

"Cinque minuti, il bar qui di fronte. Se vuoi portare anche Jane…"

"Ehi, non sono il suo cane!", tentò di protestare l'interessato.

"Ci vediamo di sotto", taglio corto Teresa.

...

Cinque minuti più tardi i tre cospiratori sedevano ad un tavolino del bar vicino.

"Rigsby ti ha confidato qualcosa in proposito?", si informò Teresa.

"Solo che da un po' di tempo Van Pelt si comporta in modo strano. Come se non l'avessimo già notato", concluse sarcasticamente Cho.

Jane scosse la testa. "Dubito che Rigsby possa indovinarne il motivo".

"Mentre tu hai già capito tutto, vero?", lo stuzzicò Teresa.

"So che non c'è stato un litigio vero e proprio – altrimenti Rigsby l'avrebbe menzionato – eppure Grace si comporta come se si sentisse offesa. Probabilmente si tratta di qualcosa che Rigsby ha fatto o detto, senza avere la minima idea che la cosa potesse infastidirla".

"E cosa potrebbe essere?"

"Grace si comporta in modo strano più o meno da una settimana. Vale a dire, all'incirca da…"

"L'incidente di Santa Monica", terminò Cho per lui. "Credi che sia quella la ragione?"

Jane inclinò il capo da un lato. "In parte, forse. O meglio, dev'essere qualcosa legato a quell'episodio. Io ho una mia piccola idea in proposito, ma credo che la cosa migliore sia chiedere direttamente a Grace".

Teresa corrugò la fronte. "E chi dovrebbe farlo, secondo te?"

...

Entrando nell'ufficio di Lisbon, Grace lanciò un'occhiata a Jane – in apparenza profondamente addormentato sul divano.

"Volevi vedermi, capo?"

"Sì, siediti".

Teresa respirò profondamente. Accidenti a Jane che aveva ben pensato di lasciare a lei il compito di affrontare l'argomento con Van Pelt.

"Vorrei che mi parlassi dei problemi che ci sono tra te e Rigsby".

Grace si morse le labbra e replicò – forse un po' troppo in fretta: "Non c'è nessun problema".

"Van Pelt… Grace", si corresse. "Immagino che tu possa capire come questa situazione renda difficili le cose al resto della squadra".

Abbassando il capo, Grace mormorò: "Mi dispiace. Io…"

Tacque, come per cercare le parole. Quindi proseguì tutto d'un fiato. "È solo che… da quando c'è stata quella sparatoria a Santa Monica, Wayne è diventato eccessivamente protettivo nei miei confronti. Quasi che io fossi uno di quei soprammobili in vetro soffiato, che possono rompersi solo a toccarli. Ma io non ho bisogno di essere protetta! Sono un agente di polizia, e so cavarmela da sola. Non credo sia il caso di fare una tragedia ogni volta che un proiettile mi provoca un graffio in un braccio".

"Perché non provi a parlarne con lui?", si intromise Jane, avanzando verso la scrivania. Teresa emise un sospiro di sollievo. Dopotutto Patrick stava solo facendo finta di dormire – come sua abitudine, del resto.

"Grace, non c'è nulla di male nel voler proteggere le persone che si amano. È naturale. E non significa pensare che non siano in grado di cavarsela da sole. Teresa ed io abbiamo sempre fatto di tutto per proteggerci l'un l'altro – e col tempo abbiamo imparato ad accettarlo. Non importa quanto tu sia forte e indipendente – a volte l'unica cosa che conta è saper riconoscere che anche tu puoi aver bisogno di aiuto. Ma questo non toglie nulla alle tue capacità".

Colpita per la sua improvvisa sincerità, Grace si limitò a fissarlo. Se c'era qualcuno che fosse più riservato di Lisbon in merito ai propri sentimenti, quello era sicuramente Patrick Jane. A quanto pareva anche lui in fondo era disposto a mettersi in gioco pur di aiutare il suo team – i suoi amici.

"Dovresti seguire il consiglio di Jane", aggiunse Teresa. "Parla con Rigsby, e fagli capire come ti senti. Da parte tua cerca di comprenderlo… forse al posto suo faresti la stessa cosa".

"Avete ragione… grazie".

Lasciando l'ufficio si sentì sollevata come non le capitava da parecchi giorni.

...

"Wayne… che ne diresti di pranzare insieme?"

Rigsby alzò gli occhi, incredulo, incontrando il sorriso di Grace.

"Con piacere". Si alzò, infilò in fretta la giacca, quindi fece una pausa – in preda ad un leggero senso di colpa.

"Vuoi… venire anche tu, Cho?"

"No, grazie. Ho da fare".

Li guardò uscire insieme – sottobraccio, nonostante le minacce di Hightower – e si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sospiro. Finalmente Rigsby avrebbe smesso di vagare per l'ufficio con aria affranta.

Tirò fuori dal cassetto il suo libro preferito e sprofondò nella lettura.


	5. Treasure hunt

**Treasure hunt**

Teresa bevve un altro sorso di caffè, affacciandosi pigramente sulla soglia del suo ufficio. Sorrise vedendo Cho e Rigsby intenti a giocare a carte, mente Grace li osservava rannicchiata sul divano che Jane ultimamente aveva iniziato a disertare.

L'intera settimana era stata incredibilmente tranquilla, e i membri del team stavano facendo del loro meglio per combattere la noia. Quanto a Jane, in quel momento stava dormendo sul divano nel suo ufficio – tra le mani una tazza da tè vuota pericolosamente prossima a cadere.

Scuotendo appena la testa, Teresa si chinò su di lui per salvare la tazza da una fine prematura.

Jane si mosse, socchiuse gli occhi e le strinse brevemente la mano – la sinistra – accarezzando in modo particolare il lucido metallo dell'anello che Teresa portava al dito da appena due settimane.

"Patrick, finirai per farmi rovesciare il caffè", scherzò lei.

"Non sia mai", rise lui – alzandosi con l'intenzione di prepararsi un altro tè.

...

Fu sorpreso di trovare la credenza vuota, e un biglietto ripiegato al posto della scatola del tè.

Sorrise tra sé e sé. Di solito era lui a fare scherzi agli altri. A quanto pareva avevano deciso che non doveva essere l'unico ad averne l'esclusiva.

Aprì il biglietto e lesse: _Torna presso chi hai tradito e abbandonato_.

Alzò un sopracciglio. Decisamente melodrammatico. Grace, senza ombra di dubbio.

Si diresse verso il suo vecchio divano.

"Potresti alzarti un attimo?"

"Perché?", replicò innocentemente Grace. "Lisbon ti ha scacciato dal suo ufficio?"

L'intero team continuava a chiamarla Lisbon, per ovvie ragioni. D'altra parte Jane era stato il primo ad ammettere che _signora Jane_ non suonava appropriato per Teresa.

"No, ma qualcuno – a quanto pare – vuole farmi giocare alla caccia al tesoro. Per caso hai idea di chi possa essere?"

"Nessuna idea", mentì lei, abbandonando finalmente il suo posto.

Jane cercò tra i cuscini, e trovò un secondo biglietto.

"Ah, Grace, permettimi di dire che ho qualche dubbio in merito al fatto che un divano possa sentirsi tradito e abbandonato", precisò con calma.

"Chi ti ha detto che l'ho scritto io?", si difese lei.

"Praticamente è come se ci fosse la tua firma in fondo", ribatté Jane, aprendo il nuovo biglietto.

...

_Troverai un altro indizio presso ciò che ora ti appartiene._

"Ehi, Teresa, sai che Rigsby ti ha definito una mia proprietà?"

Rigsby alzò lo sguardo dalle carte, allarmato.

"Un momento, non ho scritto così… E poi come fai a sapere che sono stato io?"

"Lo indovinerebbe anche un bambino".

Ritornò nell'ufficio di Teresa, e dopo una rapida occhiata decise di controllare sotto la scrivania.

"Bingo!", esclamò quando le sue dita individuarono un terzo biglietto, fissato con lo scotch.

_La tua ricerca si conclude presso le Cime Tempestose._

Corrugò la fronte. Questa era opera di Cho.

"Che significa?", domandò Teresa, sbirciando il biglietto.

"Significa che Cho dovrebbe smettere di leggere quel libro".

Sedette sul divano. Ovviamente l'indizio non si riferiva al libro prediletto di Cho – sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice. Senza contare che non era certo possibile nascondere una scatola di tè dentro un libro…

_Cime_. Poteva indicare un posto elevato… magari l'attico. Ma perché _Tempestose_?

Di colpo scoppiò a ridere. Ma certo! Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?

...

"Rivoglio il mio tè".

Hightower lo guardò come se gli avesse improvvisamente dato di volta il cervello – d'accordo, come se gli avesse _definitivamente _dato di volta il cervello.

"Jane, si può sapere di cosa stai parlando?"

"Non mi incanta. Sa perfettamente di cosa sto parlando. _Cime Tempestose_. _Hightower_. Davvero molto sottile. Potrebbe restituirmi la scatola che Cho le ha detto di nascondere?"

Madeleine Hightower inclinò il capo sulla spalla – domandandosi se fosse il caso di tenerlo sulle spine ancora per un po'. Quindi scosse la testa, sorridendo.

"E va bene". Aprì il cassetto della scrivania e gli porse la scatola di tè.

"Ma in futuro cerca di non farti derubare di nuovo. Non è certo un'ottima pubblicità per un consulente del CBI".

"Molto divertente", ribatté Jane, lanciando un'occhiata fuori dall'ufficio di Hightower.

Grace stava ridacchiando dietro le spalle di Rigsby, mentre sul viso di Cho era comparso qualcosa che avrebbe quasi potuto essere definito un sorriso. Ma soprattutto, Teresa pareva in preda ad un'irrefrenabile crisi di ilarità – e tentava inutilmente di sorreggersi appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.

...

Più tardi, riprendendo il suo posto sul divano di Teresa – una tazza di tè bollente stretta tra le mani – Jane commentò: "Se non ci affideranno presto un caso, sarò costretto ad andare là fuori e uccidere qualcuno con le mie mani. I ragazzi sono pericolosi quando si annoiano".

"Chissà da chi avranno imparato…", lo punzecchiò Teresa, sfogliando distrattamente il giornale.

Jane rise e assaporò il suo tè – che aveva così faticosamente conquistato.


	6. Precious

**Precious**

Jane lanciò un'occhiata inquieta al viso di Teresa – china su un rapporto che stava finendo di compilare.

Chissà perché non gli aveva ancora detto nulla. D'accordo, lui l'aveva capito già da un paio di giorni – probabilmente ancora prima che Teresa ne fosse del tutto sicura. Ma questo non significava nulla. Di solito non c'erano segreti tra loro. Non di questo genere, perlomeno.

Si chiese se fosse preoccupata per la sua reazione. Accidenti, doveva sapere che lui ne sarebbe stato più che felice…

Ovviamente avrebbe anche potuto farle una domanda diretta in proposito. Ma per una volta non se la sentiva di intromettersi. Se Teresa aveva bisogno di un altro po' di tempo per riflettere, doveva rispettare la sua volontà.

In quel momento Grace bussò alla porta, distogliendolo temporaneamente dalle sue meditazioni.

"Capo, abbiamo il nuovo indirizzo di Carter".

"Molto bene. Andiamo".

...

"Thomas Carter, apra la porta. Siamo del CBI. Dobbiamo farle alcune domande".

Nessuna risposta. Ad un cenno di Teresa, Rigsby e Cho procedettero a sfondare la porta. Entrarono tutti e quattro, le pistole in pugno – mentre Jane attendeva fuori come d'abitudine.

Questa era la parte che detestava maggiormente. Lasciare che Teresa andasse avanti per prima. Specialmente ora. Ma non poteva farci nulla. Questo era il suo lavoro, dopotutto.

...

In seguito Teresa, riflettendo, capì che doveva aver commesso un errore in quell'occasione. Un attimo di distrazione – un attimo soltanto – e si era trovata con una pistola puntata alla tempia. Il fatto che questa pistola fosse retta da una mano tremante non faceva che peggiorare la situazione.

"Gettate a terra le armi, o le sparo".

Cho, Rigsby e Grace si scambiarono un'occhiata, quindi obbedirono.

Teresa respirò profondamente, imponendosi di mantenere la calma. Stavolta la posta in gioco era troppo alta. Non poteva permettersi di sbagliare.

Con voce ferma intimò: "Non faccia sciocchezze, Carter. Siamo qui semplicemente per interrogarla".

"Interrogarmi? Come no! Conosco i vostri metodi. Non ho alcuna intenzione di finire dietro le sbarre per un omicidio che non ho commesso".

"Se non è stato lei, allora…"

"Non mi incanta. Non ho alcuna fiducia nella polizia, tanto vale che lo sappiate. Ed ora lei verrà con me".

"Aspetta".

Tutti si voltarono di scatto. Jane era comparso sulla soglia – pallido in viso, ma perfettamente padrone di sé.

"Non si avvicini!"

"Carter, sta' calmo. Va tutto bene. Non sono armato, vedi?"

Avanzò lentamente, tenendo bene in mostra le mani alzate.

"Tu hai bisogno di un ostaggio. D'accordo. Ti sto semplicemente proponendo uno scambio. Prendi me. Non opporrò resistenza, te lo prometto".

Carter esitò un attimo, quindi scosse bruscamente il capo.

"Non ci casco. È un trucco".

"Non è un trucco". Fece una pausa, fissando bene lo sguardo sul viso del suo interlocutore. Era il momento di giocarsi il tutto per tutto. "Carter… questa donna è mia moglie. E presto sarà anche la madre di mio figlio. Ti prego. Già una volta ho perduto una moglie e una figlia. Non posso permettere che questo si ripeta di nuovo".

L'uomo si volse a guardare il suo ostaggio. "Io… non avevo idea…"

Di colpo crollò, abbassando la pistola e singhiozzando.

"Anche… anche mia moglie aspettava un bambino, quando è morta in quell'incidente d'auto. Io… non voglio… non posso… Mi dispiace".

Cho fu rapido ad avvicinarsi e a strappargli di mano la pistola, prima che Grace e Rigsby lo conducessero fuori in manette.

Teresa si rifugiò tra le braccia di Jane, tremando per la tensione da cui ancora non riusciva a liberarsi.

"È tutto a posto, Teresa. Sei al sicuro".

"Sì", sussurrò lei tra le lacrime. "Grazie".

...

Prima di salire in auto Rigsby si fermò di fronte a Jane e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Sei stato grande. Come facevi a sapere della moglie di Carter?"

"Avevo letto il suo fascicolo".

"Vecchio briccone… Sai, credo che se la sia bevuta sul serio. La storia del bambino, voglio dire".

"Oh, quello". Jane abbassò lo sguardo, uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

Cho lanciò una breve occhiata prima a lui, quindi a Teresa – seduta sui gradini davanti alla porta, e ancora visibilmente scossa.

"Forse stavolta Jane non ha avuto bisogno di mentire".

Rigsby ammutolì, mentre Teresa annuiva lentamente – cercando lo sguardo del marito.

Come aveva potuto pensare che Jane non l'avrebbe capito da sé?

...

"Vi accompagno a casa", si offrì Cho.

"Grazie".

Salirono entrambi sul retro dell'auto.

"Patrick, io…"

"Sst. Non ce n'è bisogno. Lo so".

Si strinse alla sua spalla.

"Teresa, sono sicuro che Cho non si offenderebbe se tu volessi sdraiarti e dormire. Abbiamo ancora un paio d'ore prima di arrivare a Sacramento".

"Certo che no", confermò Cho da davanti.

Teresa esitò, quindi si arrese e si allungò sul sedile – posando la testa sulle ginocchia di Jane.

...

Più tardi, fermo ad un semaforo, Cho si volse brevemente.

Teresa dormiva come una bambina, mentre Jane – chino su di lei – osservava il suo viso come se si trattasse di qualcosa di infinitamente prezioso. Qualcosa che era determinato a proteggere, ad ogni costo.


	7. A hunch

**A ****hunch**

"Non finisce qui. Se ne accorgerà molto presto".

"Ne sono certa", fu la replica sarcastica di Hightower. "Avanti, portatelo via".

Jane sorrise tra sé e sé. Dopotutto lavorare con Madeleine Hightower non era poi così male. Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Teresa più tardi – ovviamente dopo essersi assicurato che lei non avesse nessun oggetto contundente a portata di mano. D'altra parte con ogni probabilità sua moglie si sarebbe limitata a scegliere un cuscino – silenzioso ma efficace, almeno quando lanciato da una donna come Teresa – in modo da non rischiare di svegliare i gemelli.

Rise sommessamente e salì sulla sua auto. Doveva fare un salto al CBI per recuperare un fascicolo che Teresa voleva consultare, poi avrebbe potuto andarsene a casa. Con la cattura del sospettato il caso era ormai chiuso.

Corrugò la fronte. C'era qualcosa che non gli tornava. Il caso era chiuso, no? Insomma, era più che certo che Marshall fosse il colpevole. Eppure… perché aveva il presentimento che ci fosse ancora qualcosa in sospeso? Qualcosa di molto importante, per di più.

Ripercorse mentalmente la scena dell'arresto. C'era stato qualcosa di strano – qualcosa che l'aveva colpito a livello inconscio. E questo qualcosa aveva a che fare con le minacce di Marshall.

Certo, capitava ogni giorno che qualche delinquente minacciasse non meglio precisate azioni di vendetta nei confronti degli agenti di polizia responsabili del suo arresto. Proprio per questo Hightower non si era lasciata minimamente impressionare.

Tuttavia… Ecco, era stata l'espressione sul viso di Marshall a metterlo in guardia. Nulla a che vedere con la rabbia o la frustrazione di chi è stato colto con le mani nel sacco. Era piuttosto l'espressione di qualcuno che si sente sicuro di sé. Come se sapesse di avere ancora un asso nella manica da poter giocare. Come se… _fosse certo di poter tenere Hightower in pugno_.

E questo poteva significare una cosa sola.

Cambiando bruscamente direzione, sfilò di tasca il cellulare e compose il numero di Cho.

...

Ecco la casa che stava cercando. Si fermò a poca distanza, scese dall'auto e compose rapidamente un numero. Un numero che in teoria non avrebbe dovuto conoscere – ma come ormai era noto alla maggior parte dei membri del CBI, Patrick Jane era un uomo dalle mille risorse.

Un paio di squilli, e all'altro capo rispose una voce di bambina.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao. Sei Mimi, vero? Io sono Patrick Jane. Lavoro insieme alla tua mamma. O più precisamente, Madeleine è il capo del mio capo. Che poi in realtà è anche mia moglie, ma questo non ha importanza".

Avvertì d'istinto la reazione di Mimi – al tempo stesso perplessa e divertita. Ottimo. Decise di proseguire.

"Forse tua madre ti avrà parlato di me".

"Sì".

"E cosa ti ha detto?"

"Dice sempre che sei un… un _irresponsibile_"

"Si dice _irresponsabile_, Mimi".

"E che un giorno o l'altro finirai per metterti nei guai".

"Oh, è stata anche più gentile di quanto pensassi".

Fece una breve pausa. Non aveva molto tempo, eppure non doveva forzare le cose. Aveva bisogno che la bambina si fidasse di lui.

"Ti ha anche raccontato qualcos'altro… qualche dettaglio più preciso?"

Un silenzio. Probabilmente Mimi stava riflettendo.

"Una volta ha detto che ti vesti in modo strano. Come se dovessi andare ad una cerimonia, invece che al lavoro. E che hai un'automobile ridicola".

"Perfetto. Ora, Mimi, fammi un favore. Stai parlando al telefono fisso oppure al cordless?"

"Al cordless".

"Benissimo. Avvicinati alla finestra. Quella che dà sul retro della casa. Mi vedi?"

Agitò la mano quando vide una tendina scostarsi. La bambina lo fissò per qualche istante, senza pronunciare parola.

"Mimi, mi hai visto?"

"Sì. Sei seduto sul cofano della tua auto".

"Brava. I miei vestiti e l'automobile sono come quelli che ti ha descritto tua madre?"

"Penso… penso di sì".

"Dunque puoi credermi se ti dico che sono davvero Patrick Jane, e che lavoro per la polizia?"

Mimi respirò profondamente.

"Sì".

"Sono sicuro che la tua mamma ti avrà detto di non aprire mai la porta agli sconosciuti. Però io non sono uno sconosciuto, vero?"

Un'altra pausa.

"No".

"Mimi, è importante: prendi tuo fratello ed esci dalla porta sul retro. Lascia accese le luci e la televisione. Non devi aver paura, va tutto bene. Però ho bisogno che tu faccia come ti chiedo".

"D'accordo".

Un paio di minuti più tardi Mimi e Will comparvero – mano nella mano – sulla porta di servizio. Jane li fece salire nella sua auto e avviò il motore. Facendo il giro dell'isolato, indirizzò un breve cenno ai due occupanti di una vettura parcheggiata a lato della strada – in realtà niente meno che gli agenti Cho e Rigsby.

...

"Dove andiamo?", si avventurò a domandare Will dopo un lungo silenzio.

"A casa mia. Facciamo merenda, vi va? Poi potremmo guardare qualche cartone animato".

"E i compiti? La mamma si arrabbia se scopre che non li abbiamo fatti", osservò Mimi.

"Non preoccuparti. Parlerò io con lei".

Prese il cellulare e fece un'altra chiamata.

"Ciao Teresa. Come stai? Bene. E i gemelli? Stanno dormendo? Perfetto. Ascolta, sto venendo a casa. Porto con me due piccoli ospiti. Non ti preoccupare, penso io a tutto". Rise. "No, non ho combinato nulla che tu non approveresti. Ti spiegherò più tardi. A dopo".

...

Mezz'ora più tardi – mentre Mimi e Will sedevano sul divano davanti alla tv, stringendo tra le mani una tazza di cioccolata calda – Teresa chiamò Jane da una parte.

"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Hightower sa che i suoi figli sono qui?"

"Non esattamente".

"Patrick…"

"Non ho avuto tempo di avvisarla. Lo faccio ora, se questo ti fa sentire più tranquilla".

Ignorò lo sguardo esasperato di Teresa e fece un'ulteriore chiamata.

"Hightower? Salve. No, sono già a casa. Volevo dirle che mi sono preso la libertà di invitare Mimi e Will qui da me. No, non mi ha dato di volta il cervello. Capirà tutto molto presto. Devo riagganciare, sto aspettando una chiamata. Ci sentiamo più tardi".

In quel momento il cellulare di Teresa ronzò sul tavolino.

"Pronto? Ah, Cho, sei tu. Sì, è qui. Era al telefono con Hightower. Cosa?"

La sua espressione cambiò improvvisamente.

"D'accordo. Glielo dirò. Grazie".

Riagganciando, incontrò lo sguardo del marito – e fu certa che lui avesse già previsto tutto.

"Cho e Rigsby hanno sorpreso un complice di Marshall mentre tentava di introdursi in casa di Hightower".

...

"Posso offrirti una tazza di tè?"

Jane aprì gli occhi e considerò con un certo divertimento Madeleine Hightower china su di lui. Da quando Teresa era a casa in maternità aveva temporaneamente ripreso possesso del suo vecchio divano nel bel mezzo dell'ufficio. L'intera scena doveva risultare decisamente interessante – e tuttavia in quel preciso momento Cho, Risgby e Grace parevano avere un mucchio di lavoro da sbrigare, e non essere per nulla incuriositi dal tono insolitamente gentile del loro capo.

"Con piacere".

Scesero al bar di fronte, dove Jane ordinò il suo tè. Hightower non prese nulla, limitandosi a fissarlo. Quindi si decise a parlare.

"Come hai capito che Marshall avrebbe messo in atto le sue minacce?"

"Era fin troppo sicuro di sé. Quasi soddisfatto. Come se già pregustasse la scena".

"Ma come ha potuto avvertire il suo complice dopo essere stato arrestato?"

"Non l'ha fatto. A quanto pare era già tutto organizzato in precedenza. Probabilmente si era reso conto che eravamo sulle sue tracce".

Hightower sospirò. "Se non fosse stato per te, a quest'ora chissà dove sarebbero i miei bambini. C'è un modo in cui possa dimostrarti la mia gratitudine?"

"Stia attenta. Potrei prenderla in parola", la mise in guardia Jane, ridendo.

Lei annuì, un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra. "Bene, fallo. Purché non si tratti di qualcosa di illegale, sia chiaro".

"Non illegale… diciamo contro il regolamento".

"D'accordo. Sentiamo".

"Permetta a quei due giovani idioti di sposarsi senza che uno di loro debba lasciare l'unità".

"Prego?"

Hightower alzò un sopracciglio, sorpresa. Di tutte le cose che Jane avrebbe potuto chiederle questa era decisamente l'ultima che si sarebbe aspettata.

"Mi ha capito benissimo. Van Pelt e Rigsby".

"Non sapevo che il loro futuro ti stesse tanto a cuore".

"Ah, non è quello", la corresse Jane, agitando una mano. "Ma tutto sommato il team è la mia famiglia. Non mi va che qualcuno debba andarsene".

"Jane, un conto è ignorare il fatto che stiano insieme… ma un matrimonio è una cosa ufficiale. Come potrei far finta di non saperne nulla?"

"Sono certo che lei conosca qualcuno, che a sua volta conosce qualcun altro… abbastanza in alto, diciamo".

Hightower inclinò il capo, fingendosi indignata per la sua impertinenza. Quindi si arrese.

"Vedrò cosa posso fare".

"Grazie", replicò Jane con aria soddisfatta, portando alle labbra la tazza di tè che una cameriera gli aveva posato davanti.


	8. I'm always going to save you

**I'm always going to save you**

"Dove sono Jane e Lisbon?"

"Non ne ho idea", replicò distrattamente Rigsby, versandosi dell'altro caffè. Qualcosa nel silenzio di Cho parve turbarlo, e si decise infine a rivolgergli la sua attenzione.

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Non lo so. Ma ho un brutto presentimento".

"In che senso?"

Cho scosse il capo. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo. Eppure la sensazione rimaneva, e molto forte.

In quel momento il cellulare di Grace ronzò distintamente sulla sua scrivania.

"Van Pelt".

"Grace, sono Lisbon", rispose una voce concitata all'altro capo della linea. "Ascoltami. Io e Jane siamo intrappolati nei sotterranei della Stevenson Company. Richard Stevenson è riuscito a fuggire. Jane è ferito… e qui sta bruciando tutto. Ho già chiamato il 911. Devo chiederti due cose, Grace".

"Va bene, capo", esalò Grace, lottando con il nodo che improvvisamente le serrava la gola.

"La prima è molto semplice. Trovate Stevenson e arrestatelo".

"D'accordo".

"La seconda… Grace, se noi due non dovessimo farcela… promettimi che tu e Rigsby vi prenderete cura dei gemelli".

Grace si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo. "Sì. Lo faremo".

...

"Teresa, ti prego. Lasciami qui e vattene".

"No".

Si tolse la giacca e la legò strettamente attorno alla gamba di Jane, per fermare l'emorragia. Quindi lo costrinse ad alzarsi, facendosi passare il suo braccio attorno al collo per sorreggerlo.

"Andiamo".

...

Nessuno dei tre aveva pronunciato una parola dopo aver lasciato il CBI.

Cho teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, le mani strette con forza sul volante. Rigsby osservava impotente gli sforzi di sua moglie per ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Grace continuava a rigirare nella mente un unico pensiero: _Ce la faranno. Devono farcela._

..._  
><em>

Dolore. Un dolore lancinante alla gamba. E fumo, fumo ovunque. Respirare si faceva sempre più difficile.

All'improvviso la gamba cedette, facendolo cadere a terra.

"Patrick! Patrick, ti prego, alzati".

Strinse la mano di Teresa, portandosela al viso.

"Devi andare".

"Non ti lascerò qui".

"Teresa. Per me sarebbe più facile sapendo che almeno tu ti salverai".

"Non stai per morire. Ce la faremo".

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di raccogliere le idee. Si sentiva la mente confusa, ma doveva riuscire a convincerla.

"Teresa, qui non si tratta solo di noi due. I bambini hanno bisogno di te. Lo sai. _Tu_ sai meglio di chiunque altro cosa significhi crescere senza una madre".

La vide esitare. Aveva toccato il punto giusto. Un colpo sleale, ma necessario.

Teresa si morse le labbra, quindi – inaspettatamente – sorrise.

"Ricordi quello che mi hai detto una volta? _Proverò sempre a salvarti, Lisbon, che ti piaccia o no_. Bene, è il momento di mantenere la tua promessa. Perché io non uscirò di qui senza di te".

Jane rise debolmente. "Sei la donna più testarda che esista sulla faccia della terra".

"Esatto. Quindi sai che non cambierò idea. I bambini hanno bisogno anche di te".

...

Quando arrivarono sul posto non c'era ancora traccia dei vigili del fuoco.

"Accidenti. E adesso che facciamo?"

"Io vado dentro", replicò Cho con decisione.

Rigsby annuì. "Vengo anch'io".

"Wayne…"

"Andrà tutto bene, Grace". Le strinse gentilmente le spalle. "Tu aspetta qui".

Fece per protestare, ma le parole le morirono in gola. Aveva promesso a Lisbon di occuparsi dei suoi bambini, se fosse stato necessario. Non poteva rischiare la vita. Chinò il capo, mentre Cho e Rigsby si avvicinavano all'edificio in fiamme.

...

Ogni minuto che passava era come un macigno che si aggiungeva nel petto di Grace. E se non ce l'avessero fatta? Come avrebbe potuto sopravvivere dopo aver perso nello stesso giorno suo marito e i suoi colleghi – i suoi amici, la sua famiglia?

Finalmente – mentre in lontananza si udiva il suono delle sirene – li vide uscire.

Rigsby sorreggeva Jane, mentre il braccio di Cho sosteneva Lisbon. Pochi istanti più tardi giungeva l'ambulanza, seguita dai vigili del fuoco.

...

"Odio gli ospedali".

"Piantala, Jane".

Teresa gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, sorridendo. Entrambi se l'erano cavata con poche bruciature e parecchio fumo nei polmoni. Anche la ferita di Jane stava guarendo rapidamente.

"Ancora una volta sei stata tu a salvare me".

"Ormai ci sono abituata".

Jane rise, attirandola tra le sue braccia.

"Patrick, dubito che le infermiere siano d'accordo".

"Non me ne importa nulla".

"Credo che stiano iniziando a detestarti, sai?"

"Meglio. Così si affretteranno a mandarmi a casa".

Lo baciò, quindi si ritrasse – sedendo sul bordo del letto.

"I ragazzi hanno preso Stevenson mentre cercava di attraversare il confine con il Messico".

"Ottimo".

"Ah, stavo per dimenticarlo. Hightower ti manda i suoi saluti".

"Davvero? Non pensavo l'avrebbe fatto".

"Patrick…"

"I gemelli come stanno?"

"Bene. Anzi, ho una piccola sorpresa per te. Grace?"

Van Pelt e Rigsby entrarono reggendo ciascuno un fagotto tra le braccia, seguiti da Cho che si fermò sulla soglia.

"C'è qualcuno che vuole vedere il suo papà", annunciò Grace, posando il primo fagotto tra le braccia di Jane, subito imitata da Rigsby.

Teresa sorrise commossa vedendo l'espressione del marito mentre stringeva a sé i piccoli Michael e Mary. Aveva avuto ragione a non arrendersi.


End file.
